Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of present invention provide a mobile terminal with decreased power consumption according to an image display and realizing usage of a terminal further considering convenience of a user, and a method for controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be classified into a mobile terminal (a mobile/portable terminal) and a stationary terminal according to a mobile function. Further, the mobile terminal may be classified into a portable terminal (a handheld terminal) and a vehicle mounted terminal according to a direct portable function of the user.
The function of the mobile terminal has been diversified. For example, there are data and voice communication, photos and videos taken with a camera, a voice recorder, playing of music files via a speaker system, and an image display function outputting the image or the video on a display unit. A partial terminal may have an electronic game play function or perform a multimedia player function. Particularly, the recent mobile terminal may receive a multicast signal providing visual contents such as broadcasting, video, or television programs.
These terminals may be realized with a multimedia player shape and have complex functions such as recording of a picture or motion picture, playback of music or motion picture files, gaming, and reception of broadcasting as the functions are diversified.
Because of an increase in functionality of and an increase in market demand for these terminals, improvements in the structural portion and/or the software portion of these terminals may be considered.
The terminals are required to process data of several steps to display the image on the display unit or to change and display the image to be displayed such that there is a problem that the image display may be delayed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.